


Una visita alle tombe degli avi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dama dei cavalli [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Double-drabble mancata].[Post-terzo film del Signore degli anelli].Merry ha accompagnato la signora dei cavalli in un'ultima avventura.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Eowyn, MerryPrompt: rischio ancora l'osso del collo!





	Una visita alle tombe degli avi

Una visita alle tombe degli avi

 

Eowyn strinse il manico a forma di drago d’argento tra le mani nivee. La luce del sole le rendeva rosate le guance e le faceva risplendere i capelli dorati che le ondeggiavano intorno al volto. Merry si avvicinò a lei, i piedi pelosi gli affondavano nella terra umida. Passò di fianco alle tombe evitando i fiorellini bianchi e raggiunse la regina. Il vento le faceva aderire il vestito rosso al corpo niveo, i muscoli delle braccia erano nascoste dalle larghe maniche vermiglie. Le ali ai lati dell’elsa della spada brillavano riflettendo la luce candida del sole. Eowyn si girò e socchiuse le labbra rosee, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Grazie di avermi accompagnato in questo viaggio fino alla tomba di mio zio e mio cugino” sussurrò. Merry ridacchiò e si scompigliò i capelli ricciolini passandoci la mano.

“Alla contea rischio ancora l’osso del collo, quindi questo viaggio non era poi così pericoloso!” gridò, scherzando. Dietro il capo della dama volarono una serie di uccelli, che proseguirono sullo sfondo di nuvole grigio cenere verso la luce candida del sole. Lanciarono una serie di versi che risuonarono nella valle.

“Credevo fosse un luogo pacifico” sussurrò la dama. Merry ridacchiò e incrociò le braccia sul petto.

“Mia signora, non quando sei etichettato come disturbatore della quiete tra hobbit” rispose ironico.

 


End file.
